


You're Better

by kyosohmastan



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Love, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, aya would, idk what that says about me that i thought this scenario up on a whim, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosohmastan/pseuds/kyosohmastan
Summary: Tohru is all too happy to use Ayame's wedding gift with Kyo...that is until it malfunctions in front of the entire family.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	You're Better

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly came up with this idea and dropped all my wips to write it because it was too funny to brush aside. I don't even want to know how my mind thought of this. Anyway, I hope it suits your fancy.

It was late in the afternoon when I’d finished unpacking. Tohru was in the living room opening up the wedding gifts that had been sent to the house. She felt the need to help unpack and do her part, but she deserved to have the fun job of opening and organizing the gifts, so I insisted she take care of that.

I was in our room putting everything from our bags away. We’d just gotten back from our honeymoon that morning and while I was tired from the long flight back, Tohru wouldn’t be able to rest easy until the house was clean and everything was put away. Nap time could wait a little longer. 

I was taking our dirty clothes to the laundry room when she caught me. She had a bag in her hand and made a goofy smile while her brows drew together. “This one’s from Ayame, but I’m not sure what it is.”

_ Oh God .  _ Anything coming from Ayame or Shigure was bound to be obscure and possibly perverted. I set the clothes into the hamper by the washing machine then took the bag. I pulled out something in plastic wrap. It was a small, narrow thing that came with a remote. It didn’t take much to put it together. Especially knowing Ayame. I felt the heat to my toes. “That son of a bitch.”

“What is it? The packaging says it’s a toy, but I’ve never seen anything like it.” She was blushing just as I was. She must know. Tohru was pure but not dumb.

I dropped the thing back into the bag. Just having it out in front of her felt taboo. “It’s one of those adult toys. You can just throw it out.”

She took the bag and held it to her chest, shaking her head. “No, I couldn’t throw away a gift. No matter what it is. Maybe I’ll...enjoy it?”

I frantically turned to the laundry in the hamper and began throwing handfuls of clothing into the washer. Such an unmanly thing to get worked up and embarrassed over a fucking sex toy. Particularly when she was actually unbothered. After I put all the clothes in and closed the washer lid, I leaned against it with my palms. “You don’t have to.”

“I kind of want to,” she said, rustling the bag.

“You _don't_ have to.” If she was only insisting she wanted to as a formality to please Ayame or me, then there was no way. I couldn’t put her through doing something she didn’t want to do. Even if I was kind of curious.

Arms wrapped around me from behind, a warm embrace that was familiar. She rested her entire body against my back, her cheek pressed between my shoulder blades. Her arms transitioned to my neck and wrapped around it, giving me a view of her petite fingers. Her lips brushed my earlobe, and I clawed the edge of the washer lid. “I really want to,” she whispered. “Unless you don’t then I can control it myself. But I’d really prefer it if you did it.” 

Maybe it would have been jarring if she had told me something like this a year ago. But since we’ve been together, I’ve seen her become so attuned to what she physically wants. It was awkward at first, not exactly having a clue what we were doing when we first had sex. But it gradually grew more familiar, and she could confidently tell me what she liked when it came to that sort of thing. 

So it wasn’t that surprising that she’d be curious to try something new. It’s me who was just too pathetically nervous even still. However, when I turned, she was still blushing. She was still herself, and I never wanted that to go away no matter how much she matured. 

She frowned after I hadn’t said anything back in a full minute so I quickly replied. “Okay. Yeah, I’ll use it with you. It might be interesting.”

She smiled and put her arms back over my shoulders. “I’m excited,” she giggled. “A little embarrassed still, but it sounds fun.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed with me. I told you the first time that you could tell me anything you wanted. I’ll always do it for you.” I hugged her, and she kissed just below my jaw as she became pressed against me. I let myself finally smile. “I’m excited too, really.”

“Okay. Thank you. I trust you, Kyo-kun. It’s just me being flustered, as you know.” 

I pulled back and wrinkled my nose. “You’re nowhere near as flustered as you used to be. You’ve grown so much, the way you outright told me you wanted to use it. That’s some growth. I wouldn’t have had the guts to do that.”

She shook her head and grinned. “I want _you_ to feel comfortable telling me what you want too.”

“Then I’m telling you to put it on.” I smirked and patted her back, letting her go. 

“Sounds like a plan.” She picked up the bag from where she had set it on the dryer. “Be right back.” She hurriedly went into the bedroom.

I started the washer, going to the living room to check out the opened gifts spread out on the floor. The other half of them were left unopened on the coffee table. The majority were household items that we still needed so we had put them in our registry. We’d only been out of Shigure’s house and living on our own for a little over a year. There were still little things that we had yet to get for the house such as enough bath towels to where we weren’t recycling between the same four towels over again, and a new set of dishes. 

I leaned down to an unopened box that had a card with Shishou’s name on it. I opened the flap of paper that simply read _Congratulations. My gift to Kyo is a month off from work to use any time this year for when you two want to take another trip._ _ ♥ _

That wasn’t really needed. I love working at the dojo. But that was nice, and I was sure Tohru would want to take a vacation again in the near future anyway. I opened the lid of the box to see what was inside. There was a bathtub set for Tohru filled with shampoo, bath bubbles, and some of those bomb things. 

I set it aside, then pulled out something that seemed peculiar. It was a stuffed orange cat. I guess it made sense regarding myself, but a stuffed animal seemed like an odd thing to give as a wedding gift. I looked at the heart shaped piece of paper attached to its floppy arm that said, _For the future grandbaby._

My cheeks grew warm, and I set the thing in my lap. Wasn’t it a little too soon to be thinking of that? Tohru and I had hardly talked about the matter, but she did want one as did I. We were going to give it some time though. But still, I was appreciative of the gift nonetheless. I put them back into the box for Tohru to discover for herself.

I heard the patter of her footsteps on the hard floors and turned to find her with her hands behind her back. I stood, and she handed me the remote. “Should we try it out really quick?”

“If you’re ready.” I grinned and examined the settings on the circular remote. “We probably should start with the lowest setting.” I pressed the button without warning.

She jumped. “Oh!” she laughed. “I wasn’t expecting that to tickle.”

_Holy shit, that was cute_. I watched her face as I hit the button three times in a row and she let out a shriek mixed in with a laugh each time. It was contagious. I couldn’t help but laugh with her. “Is it supposed to feel ticklish? I thought its purpose was to turn you on.”

She held her stomach as I kept pressing it. I couldn’t help it. That laugh was like music. I’ve loved her laugh ever since I first heard it. “I don’t know but right now it’s killing me.” She squealed and held her abdomen. “Anyway, I should get back to opening the gifts.” She smiled in a way that was inviting. I couldn’t resist it. 

“Alright, let me help you put the opened ones away.” I put the remote in my pocket, then picked up a bundle of new throw blankets and took them to the bedroom. After undoing them and draping them over the foot of the bed, I took the remote back out and steadied my thumb over the next setting. I wasn’t sure how she would handle the next level, but I had to find out. I pushed the button and was met with a yelp from outside the bedroom.

“Kyo-kun!” she whined and laughed again. “You’re going to startle me if you do it without warning me first.” 

“Sorry!” I called. Ah, I hated to have to scare her, but this was just too much fun. As long as she wasn’t in pain. I peaked out from the doorway and watched her unwrap a box and rifle through it, her shoulders tense as if she was expecting another sudden vibration at any moment. She was wise to be on guard. I hit the medium intensity button again and held it for a few moments longer.

She dropped whatever she had been taking out of the box and arched her back as she made a gentle moan. It was a lot different from her tickle reactions. That was enough to get a similar reaction out of me. My cheeks went hot as I watched her grip at the carpet beneath her and double over while making another incoherent sound. I wished I could replace that vibrator, but I couldn’t get enough out of just watching her so enthralled with the pleasure I was giving her from afar.

I eased my hold off of the button, concerned that it would overstimulate her. That would probably be bad. She took in some deep breaths and turned her head back, her gaze meeting me at the door. Her face was either flushed from embarrassment or a reaction to the pleasure but either way, it was adorable. 

She shook her head. “I’m not going to be very productive if you keep that up.”

“It’s worth it,” I said, grinning as I came back out and got more opened gifts to put in the bedroom. I went back to the room and hung up some dresses on her side of the closet that Arisa and Saki had given her. I sifted in my pocket for the remote and brought it out. The temptation was there, especially since her cries had been so intoxicating last time. I hovered over the highest setting, wondering if I should even go there. She hardly seemed like she could handle a step below. I circled the button with my thumb while thinking it over and finally pressed it once for less than a millisecond. In return, a crash came from outside along with a loud yelp.

I straightened, hurrying to the kitchen to find her slumped over the counter, a broken glass and splashes of water beside her feet. “Oh crap! Are you okay?” I helpe her up, and she stood without faltering. 

She nodded and made a weak laugh. “That was intense. Oh no…” she looked at the broken glass warily. “I’ll clean it up.”

“No, this was my fault. I’ll take care of it.” I examined her again to make sure she was really okay. But she looked put together and in no pain. 

She met my gaze. Hers was really glazed, understandably so. I supposed that was a good thing, far better than being in pain. “I don’t really want you to do anything else besides…” she blushed and wrung the bottom of my shirt in her grasp before pulling me closer. “I think this is the consequence of you pressing that button.”

I held her cheek, making a smile that felt awkward. “I see. Well...best consequence ever.”

She giggled and raised her arms out to me, and I took it as a clue to pick her up. I kind of had to. No way was I going to risk her stepping on glass. Yeah...cleanup could wait. 

I carried her to our room, and left off on where the toy started.

* * *

We took the train early in the morning to get there on time. The trip to the estate was a long ways away, and the reminder always made me feel a little bit bad. Tohru was so far away from her friends and her grandpa. I had a reason and a need to get away from there just to give me distance from the Sohmas. But she still had a life there. Sometimes I wondered if she missed it. She had to, yet she still chose to stay with me. It was kind of a miracle.

That’s why it would be nice for her to see them that day. They all were at the wedding which wasn’t too long ago, but this was going to be a more relaxed gathering. We all would have more time to talk. She probably needed that. They’d wanted to see us right after the honeymoon and she had no hesitation to comply.

And...she still had the vibrator on. I was baffled when she insisted on keeping it on. “It’d still be fun to use it throughout the day as long as you only do the lowest setting,” she had said before we left. I didn’t argue with that. I got a thrill out of using it on her, and I told her she could tell me anything she wanted and I’d give into it. I just hoped no one...suspected anything. However, the lowest setting only gave her a light laugh and a small chill at most. No one should’ve thought anything of it.

I reached into my pocket and hit the lowest setting to test out my theory, and she only smiled. She must have been getting used to it. “Still tickles…”

“Not as much as it used to, it seems.”

“Not as much, but it still feels funny,” she giggled. “I can’t get enough of it.”

“Good because I can’t get enough of using it.”

She laid her head on my shoulder and grinned. “I’m glad to hear it. I can tell you’ve grown more fond of it.” She threaded her fingers through mine on her lap. “I wonder if the others are excited to see us.”

“I’m sure they are. I would think Kisa is especially looking forward to seeing you.”

“Aw, Kisa-chan. I’m excited to see her too!” she squeezed my palm and kissed each of my knuckles. The gesture was so unexpected and so cute. “I think they miss you too.”

“Please...you’re the one they really want to see,” I said, instantly regretting it when she raised her brows.

“Kyo-kun, don’t do that. They care for you. I don’t think they would’ve come to the trouble of coming out to our wedding just for me.”

Of course, I would have hoped that was true. It was the same feeling as wishing to be part of the zodiac...to be part of them, even though the zodiac didn’t exist anymore. I think they’ve accepted me in some ways, way more than other people have. I didn’t have much reason to complain, and I’d stop doing so if she didn’t like it. “Okay. I believe you.”

She nodded and rested against my side again but not for long before the train stopped and we reached the station. We got off and took the half mile walk to the estate. Neither of us had been there in over a year. It was strange to see it again, especially after it had been a place of horrors. But now that Akito had turned over a new leaf, it was bearable to go there. 

She lead the way and I followed close beside her. Shigure and Hatori were standing outside of Shigure’s house he had moved into when he transitioned back into the estate with Akito. Tohru waved and skipped over to him, her face lit up in a way that made me swoon. 

“We’re here! Good to see you!” she called.

“Nice to see you, Tohru-kun. Welcome!” Shigure said. He moved away from the doorway as Kisa rushed out and hugged her. She was almost as tall as her now. She went in and greeted everyone else and I followed behind. 

Yuki approached me after talking to her. “Well, the cat has returned. I hope you’ve been taking care of her.”

_Like I wouldn't._ “I hope you’ve become less of a bitch while I’ve been gone.”

He laughed, and I was still getting used to that coming from him. “I was also hoping you hadn’t changed. Guess I didn’t have to worry about that.”

Rolling my eyes, I slapped his delicate back. It was weird not being at odds with him anymore. When the curse broke, it became easier to be civil with him. For Tohru’s sake since he was her friend, and I suppose for my sake as well, it was a good thing. 

Isuzu peaked from behind the kitchen doorway, saying in a voice that was barely audible over the conversation “We’re having an early dinner. Hope that’s okay.”

Tohru heard, and she nodded. “Of course! Do you mind if I help cook if there’s anything left to do?” Because no one could ever deny her when it came to cooking, a hobby of hers, Isuzu agreed and let her come into the kitchen.

I thought about following her but there wasn’t a point. She should be free to hang out with the others without me hovering over her. I left her to assist in preparing dinner in peace and visited with everyone else. It was...nice. I’ve only gotten to hang around them a few times after the curse was broken. It was different from before. I’d never realized just how tense being around them was while I was still the cat, with that cloud resentment still above them. But they didn’t have a reason to look down on me anymore, and that opened up a lot more easy interactions with most of them. I was still getting used to it.

Platters of food were brought out of the kitchen and put on the long table in the dining room. Tohru sat beside me after she finished putting all the plates into their place. She tapped my hand that rested on my knee underneath the table. She wasn’t gone long, but it felt nice to have her close again. It was the same feeling I got after returning from work and finding her home. She always dropped whatever she was doing to greet me with a hug so sincere, it was like she hadn’t seen me in years. I never grew tired of it.

The others took their place at the table. It was still majorly odd having Akito there, but not unpleasant. She really was improving. Kureno sat on the other side of her, quiet as ever. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori all grouped together in their own little world talking nonsense, and the rest followed the length of the table.

The platters were passed around until all our plates were filled. I picked at my food while conversation started up. I couldn’t bring myself to talk much as usual. But Tohru was able to speak so confidently. I admired that, along with many other things about her.

The remote was burning a hole in my pocket. It would be best if I didn’t touch it. Just the thought of doing it with the others present made my skin crawl. We’d only ever shown our affection and intimacy behind closed doors. Even if they couldn’t tell what was going on, the implication that I was doing something kind of risque with her in front of them was still there.

But she had asked me to. She didn’t mind it. It was just me. Only me being a sissy about it all. It wasn’t a big deal…

I timidly slid my hand into my pocket and hit the low setting, catching her arms jump above the table out of the corner of my eye. She turned to me, gazing at my lap before my face. Her slow smile almost looked like a smirk. 

I gulped, vividly feeling the rising desire swell within me whenever she would give me that look. This was as inappropriate of a time as ever. I quirked up one side of my lips while desperately hoping no one knew what had just happened. Fortunately, she hardly reacted at all.

“So, Tohru-kun, did you have fun on your honeymoon?” Ayame asked, sending Tohru out of her daze. I relaxed at the distraction.

“Very much! I enjoyed it most of all because Kyo-kun was there with me,” she said, holding my hand on her lap. 

She always said she loved being with me. It shouldn’t have hit me as deeply anymore. Yet it still did.

“That’s good,” Momiji mumbled through a full mouth. “It would have been a bummer if he caused you any trouble.”

“And why would I do that?” I retorted back at the former rabbit. 

“I’m teasing. I swear,” he chuckled.

Tohru shook her head. “Everything went smoothly. I can’t wait until our next trip.” She went back to eating as everyone shot conversation her way. She was the guest of honor as always. She just had that effect on everyone, they flocked to her. She was so warmly inviting, and I was lucky that I got that every day. 

She spared me a quick glance after she finished talking to Kisa. Was that a que? Or was I reading into it? But she did look at me so daringly. I took the remote out, careful to keep it far under the table and out of view. I pressed down on the low button for a few seconds, watching her closely as her bottom slowly ground against the chair. She hid her mouth behind her knuckles and her chest rose and fell with a sigh. Her brown eyes darted my way and they became more glazed as I kept my hold on the button. 

_Fucking hell, I wanted her_. I couldn’t resist her when she was looking at me like that, like she wanted me more than the vibrator. I scooted myself closer to the table to hide something else entirely that was happening underneath. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

I poured the jug of dark cola into my empty glass just to give me something else to focus on. I still felt her eyes on me and the growing blush that was spreading on my cheeks. 

“You’re being quiet, Kyo,” Hatori said as he stirred whatever was on his plate. 

“I am?” I knew I was. It was hard to talk normally like I wasn’t severely turned on at the moment. “Uh, you know...don’t have much to say."

“Have you gone back to work yet?” Haru asked. “I heard from Kazuma Sensei that your students really missed you.”

“No, not yet. We did only get back yesterday. I go back tomorrow,” I said, wishing I was more present in the moment, but I was still distracted by her and what she was doing to me.

“What moves are you working on right now?” Momiji asked. Which was odd because it wasn’t like he did martial arts anyway.

“We’re focusing on punches. All the upper body stuff,” I replied.

“Cool. So stuff like this?” Momiji put his hand in a fist and did some ridiculous move that looked more like a dance than a punch. With a confident smile, he swung his bent arm to the right, almost knocking an irritable Hiro’s head beside him.

“Aha, I don’t know if that’s the way to do it, Momiji-kun,” Tohru said in her bubbly way.

I rolled my eyes. He clearly had to know that’s not the proper way to punch. It was common sense. “No, you idiot. Doing this isn’t going to knock anyone out,” I said as I copied his made-up move, unaware of where my punch was heading. It hit the full glass of soda, the liquid cascading onto my lap in a black waterfall. 

In the midst of my surprise, I pressed one of the buttons my thumb had been hovering over. “Shit..” I muttered, scooting back and getting a look at the mess. 

Tohru’s yelp stopped me before I could do anything else. She followed up with a long moan loud enough to shake the house.

_The button_. I was still holding it. I looked down at the remote still in my hand and yanked my thumb off of it as if it was on fire. I had hit the highest setting by accident. But even after removing my grip on it, it stayed pushed down. Was that supposed to happen? 

I looked to her and found her hunched over and crying out moans that each went up an octave. 

Everyone focused on her, Hatori getting up and racing to her side. “Honda-san, what’s going on?”

“Tohru, are you okay?!” Momiji wailed, leaning across the table towards her.

Meanwhile, I was attempting to raise the button but it wouldn’t budge. The drink must have made it get stuck. With the realization that there was no fixing this without getting her underwear off, my heart raced with panic. “Fuck!” I exclaimed, forgetting everyone in the room for a moment.

Tohru looked up at me, her panic mirroring mine. “K-kyo-kun!” She made in one long cry. “It won’t-...make it stop!” She gripped the edge of the table and hung her head, shivers wracking her body with each hit from the vibrator. 

Hatori held her shoulder as he glared at me, then glanced at the culprit remote in my grasp. “Kyo, what is going on?”

“Uh!” I said stupidly. Could I just tell them that a vibrator was forcibly assaulting her?

Ayame looked between me and Tohru, a lightbulb visibly going off in his head. He broke out into hysterical laughter which made everyone go from concern to confusion.

But I could really only focus on Tohru who almost looked to be in pain. Hopefully, it was only pleasure. She suddenly sat back, gripping the legs of the chair beneath her and spreading her legs. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, shaking as if she was being hit with electricity. I had to ignore the fact that watching her like that was getting me going. Particularly because she was doing it in front of everyone. And with the implication that she could be in pain...I was being inappropriate.

Hatori looked completely baffled. He sent me a harder glare. “What is going on?” he reiterated.

I couldn’t pay attention. _Gotta get her out of here_. Without a response, I picked up her small, shaking body and threw her over my shoulder. They watched, flabbergasted, as I took her to the back of the house into a spare room. I sat her on the bed. She moaned out so loud that they could probably still hear it.

I threw the blasted remote onto the bed. I was going to obliterate that thing. "Hold on, I’ll get it off,” I spat out, reaching under her skirt and pulling off her underwear all in the span of that sentence. All at once, her cries stopped and turned into deep pants. 

I tossed the scrap of fabric with the vibrator attached to it to the floor then put all my attention onto her. “Tohru, are you okay? Did it hurt you?”

Her head tossed back and forth as she laid there on the bed, chest rising and falling rapidly. “No pain...just...you know.”

I stroked her sweaty forehead, the guilt overcoming my senses. “I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t had the remote out or knocked down that glass, none of this would’ve happened.”

“No, it’s fine.” Her hand met mine on her head. “I asked you to use it, remember?”

But I still didn’t have to take it out. I frowned, pushing her bangs back to help her head cool. I’d never seen her so sweaty. 

“Besides, we’ll look back on this in a few years and just laugh anyway,” she said

Probably for her. But I know I’ll look back on it with humiliation since they’re bound to figure out what I caused this.

“Still...that was so embarrassing.” She whimpered and hid her face behind her hands.

“I know. But don’t worry. I think the only ones who know are Ayame and Hatori. And maybe Shigure.” Dammit. I wasn’t helping. 

She put her arms around my neck and pulled me down. My lips hit her cheek with the impact of the pull, and I kept them there. “At least it’s over,” she giggled, the sound hitting directly into my ear like a song. 

“That’s all that matters right now.” I smiled. Just being held by her was really all that mattered. I sprinkled kisses all over her cheek, and the touches made her continue to let out pitched giggles. They turned to soft whimpers as I moved south to kiss her neck. She held me there, tenderly threading her fingers through my hair.

Reminded of where we were, I stopped. “We should head back out,” I said and made a move to get up. 

She held me by my biceps and shook her head. “Not yet,” she mumbled, gnawing at her bottom lip.

“Why not?” It was a dumb reply. I knew just from her glazed expression why she wanted us to stay. “It’s not a good time. Not here.” But, g _od_ , I wanted to.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me back down. It was pleasant to see her more assertive. She’d been getting better at that ever since the night she confessed to me what her feelings were. “Really quick. I promise I’ll be quiet. I can’t go back to normal after feeling that intensity.”

I couldn’t deny her any request, especially when I wanted it as much as she did. I spread my hand along her hip, burying my head in the spot where she held it by her neck. “I’m surprised the thing didn’t make you come at that level. I would’ve thought…”

I could nearly feel the heat on her cheeks. “I think only you could do that to me. It felt good, but it’s not you.”

I should have assumed that she’d find me better than a toy. Of course she’d say something like that. It still was something that made me internally beam, a gentle reminder of how lucky I was.

“Plus...it’s kind of hard to come with our family watching me,” she said with an awkward little laugh.

I chuckled with her. But she was moaning so loud I could’ve sworn...

I raised myself above her, my blushing face on full display. “I’m glad you didn’t. I don’t want anyone else to see you do that.” 

Her eyes widened, becoming brown orbs that were both soft and lustful. It was a mix that was so her. She raised herself up, shakingly balancing her weight on her elbows, and met me for a kiss. 

I fell completely into it, mapping out her lips with mine as I always did. She tugged on my shirt, laying back down and bringing me with her. Her lips were so intoxicating, I couldn’t pay attention to what her hands were doing. I only knew that seconds later, my pants were undone and her hand was on me, timidly stroking what had already been hard way before we got in there. 

I dug myself further into her kiss while yanking her forward by her waist. She squeaked and drew her hand away from me. I lifted her bottom half and flipped her skirt up. I broke away from her lips to see her. She looked down with intense longing, and because I didn’t want to wait and we had to get out of this room as soon as possible before the others got suspicious, I went right for it.

I moved forward until I was pressed against her warm core. I let loose a ragged breath. “Damn, you're wet as hell.”

She blinked away her daze and made a weak laugh. “You know...the vibrator..”

I nodded. That was evident. Fortunately, I didn’t have to spend time getting her there. With nothing else holding me back, I buried myself into her, that familiar tightness sending me to a paradise that was all our own. I thrusted once, and she gripped the back of my shirt, holding onto me like she was about to fall.  “Kyo-kun, I love you,” she whispered although she didn’t have to. I already knew. But she always said it when we made love. Over and over again. I never got tired of it.

“I love you,” I responded, nibbling that spot where her neck met her jaw that always made her laugh when I did. She giggled in harsh breaths, hooking her legs around my waist, keeping me perfectly in place.

With time not on our side at the moment, I moved faster, placing my hand over her mouth before she could get a sound out. Her moan vibrated against my hand and continued while I made consistent thrusts inside her. 

She whimpered what sounded like frustration. I loosened my hold on her face to appease her, and she sighed against my skin. I traced her bottom lip and in response, she softly bit the tip of my thumb, an alternate attempt to keep herself silent. 

I leaned my forehead against hers, examining her in close proximity; the sweat still covering her forehead, the way her hair encompassed almost the whole bed as it spread out beneath her. 

She bit harder as she constricted around me. It was the clue that she was about to reach her end. I closed my eyes, my head brushing along hers with each move against her. 

She clawed at the back of my shirt, her back arching until her moving chest met mine. Her breath hit my hand in a series of pants that came out harsher than the one before. 

Her walls clamped on me again, and it was enough to make me climax before preparing for it. I pulled my thumb out of her mouth and replaced it with a deep kiss, solely to keep us both quiet, but I also felt the need to do it. I wanted to feel her up there too. It was just as captivating up there.

She moved her hand to the back of my neck and buried her grip into my hair. She came shortly after, shivers coursing through her like a breaking dam. Her legs fell from my waist, and she all at once went limp.

I captured her lip between my teeth before pulling away and letting her breathe. I pulled out, vividly missing her warmth. The notion that it wouldn't be the last time was what I was hanging onto.

She sat up and made several sighs. “I’m good now.” She met my gaze, fixing her skirt until it covered her again. “I’m sorry I forced you into that.”

“Forced me?” I asked, standing up and adjusting the button on my pants. “You’re never going to force me, Tohru. I really wanted you.” I pulled her by her arm until she was standing. She fell against me, still weak from the high of her orgasm. 

She nodded, burying her face into my shirt. “I believe you.” She peered up at me from beneath her bangs and smiled. “That was magical even if it was short.”

I chuckled against her hair. She had the oddest way of describing things sometimes. I leaned down and grabbed her underwear, the vibrator buzzing like a bee still. I yanked the thing apart from the fabric and grabbed the remote from the bed, hitting it against my palm as if that would stop it.

She patiently took it from me and slid the back off, hitting it against her hand until the batteries tumbled out. The thing came to a stop and silence followed. 

“Dammit. I could’ve done that.” 

She grinned rather mischievously while pulling her underwear on and fixing her skirt again. “I would’ve told you to do that out there if I weren’t screaming nonstop.”

I held her back as I led her to the door. I had to roll my eyes. “No, if I wasn’t such a dumbass, I could’ve done it myself.”

She made a heartfelt laugh. “You were too shaken up trying to figure out how to help me to realize what you should’ve done. It’s okay!” 

“Shhh,” I said, putting my hand over her mouth. I suppressed my own laugh with a stupid smile. “We’re not going to talk about that anymore.” I opened the door and released her, letting her go out first.

“Okay, okay,” she continued to laugh. And once we came out, Shigure and Ayame gazed at us curiously from the hallway. They were the last people I wanted to see.

“Oh, you’re finally back from your little love fest!” Ayame boasted.

“Our what?” Tohru replied, her flushed face enough to say she _did_ know what he was referring to. 

If anything, her tousled hair was enough to give us away.

“Don't,” I said simply, leering at him.

“There’s no use beating around the obvious! So my gift was useful then!” 

Shigure placed a hand on Ayame’s shoulder. “Aya, let’s not embarrass poor Tohru-kun.”

“And what about me?!” I snapped back, pulling Tohru to stand behind me as if that would protect her from their crude remarks. 

“Oh, we’ll never get over teasing you about it, Kyo-kun! You’re never going to live this down,” the dog mused.

“Alright!” I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway and towards the front door. “We’re out of here if you guys are going to be that way.” I tossed the remote and vibrator at Ayame which he caught with frantic hands. “Keep your stupid gift too! It got us into this mess!”

Ayame’s laugh boomed throughout the house. “I never said you had to use it here though!”

Tohru’s flustered “Eh?” went off like a broken record as we exited the house. I hated to admit it, but I thought I’d have to get another one of those. Maybe one without a remote. 


End file.
